Voltron Force Transformers Prime
by Nicole Peterson
Summary: In this WIP, Haggaruim is Dark Energon. Megatron & Lotor create a (temporary) alliance. Voltron & Autobots do the same. Mostly centered on Pidge, Keith, Optimus Prime and Ratchet. I wrote this a long time ago and it isn't very good. This is a WIP. Please review and tell me what I could to to make it better. Voltron Force / Transformers Prime. Working on Chapter Two.


"Lord Megatron, our scanners are picking up a non-decepticon shipment of Dark Energon moving toward the the planet Arus," A decepticon drone reported to the Dark Lord, "Our supplies are rapidly deteriorating. Should we engage?" Megatron stopped to think for minute. The drone was right about the supplies, and the shipment was most likely headed to Planet Craton for evisceration, so they probably won't expect an attack. "Set course for Arus. Prepare the troops for attack on the transport. I want that Dark Energon." - Keith was flung into the wall so hard the force of the impact made a slight impact in the wall. "Sim, off," he said, gasping for breath. The transparent blue figure of Lotor flickered off as the hand-to-hand combat simulator turned off. Regaining his balance, Keith walked out of the room, limping. 'Sometimes I wonder if the simulated Lotor is less merciful than the real one,' Keith thought inwardly. But then he was brought back into reality. The Haggareium-infused Drule King wanted nothing less than than to mount Voltron's head in his castle, and had blocked all feelings from his life, including mercy, only to replace them with all the hatred he needed to focus on destroying Votron. Waking him from his trail of thought, Keith heard footsteps running rapidly towards him and turned around to see Pidge running his."Keith! The Haggareium you requested to be sent-" Pidge stopped as he realized Keith was limping badly. "Keith, what happened to your leg? Come to think of it, I haven't seen you all morning. Where have you been?" Keith hesitated, knowing Pidge had told him to stay off the simulators till his last injuries had healed. "I was," he started, but Pidge cut him off. "On the simulators?" He asked knowingly. Pidge inwardly swore. Keith has been pushing himself too hard recently, and won't listen to a single protest to admit so. "Nevermind," Pidge said, "we'll talk about this later. Right now I need everyone in the control room, but I can't seem to contact Daniel and Larmina. They must have their voltcoms off. Could you go find them?" "On it," Keith said, limping off to find the cadets. Pidge sighed. Who knew the leader of the Voltron Force could be so stubborn? When Keith got back to the control room with Daniel and Larmina (who he had found messing around with the Lions, again,) Pidge had just finished explaining the situation to Lance, Vince, Allura, and Hunk. Pidge looked up, annoyed that they had missed his briefing. Keith's stare said that he was not going to back down. Allura, immediately picking up on the tension, decided that she would try her luck to stop the arising conflict. "Pidge was explaining that the shipment of haggarium that was sent to Craton for destruction," She pulled up a holographic map of Arus' surroundings, "will be intercepted by unauthorized transports here and here." She pointed to either sides of the shipment, "we believe that the ship coming from this angle is one of Lotor's, but we have no identification on the other ship, which seems to be massively bigger than any ship we've ever seen. Coran wants Voltron to guard the haggarium all the way to Craton, and I agree with him. Voltron is the best way for the shipment to reach it's destination safely." Keith stared into space for a moment, thinking. "Okay team, to your lions. I'll explain the plan on the way there. Cadets, stay here. I mean it." Keith shot one last threatening glance towards Pidge, who returned it. The rest of the team paused for a second. They could feel the tension, but couldn't think of a reason why Keith and Pidge could be annoyed with each other. After all, they usually got along fine, even if they weren't exactly 'best buds'. "Um, guys, time to get moving. You know, the Voltron thing..." Hunk broke the silence. Everyone was broken out of the trance they were each in, and each ran towards their lions. Before he got in his, Hunk looked back towards Keith and Pidge, who were still glaring back at each other. "Guys!" he said, making Pidge and Keith jump. "Right," Pidge mumbled, and each got in their lion pods and rolled towards their lions. 'Something is definitely wrong with those two,' Hunk thought as he turned to get in his lion pod, 'and it looks like trouble.' 


End file.
